


Comfort Me

by LapisLazuliis



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mello x near - Freeform, near x mello - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuliis/pseuds/LapisLazuliis
Summary: Mello needs a way to forget about his negligent friend. Who better to help him than Near? Oneshot where the two live together in an apartment. Part one of their autumn adventures.





	Comfort Me

Near walks into the kitchen. He looks through the window to the left. He sees the light clouds almost completely covering the sky and the few cars on the road a few stories below the apartment. He turns on the coffee machine.  
While he makes coffee, he thinks about Mello. As always, he's sleeping in today. It's 9:00 right now, so he'll probably be up in a half hour or so. Near exhales softly. He mentally prepares himself to deal with Mello's unpredictability, especially his tendency to blow up about trivial things. Just yesterday he yelled at Near about not making their bed like the boy normally did. Near was quite busy that day and didn't have time to make sure everything was in order. Mello is a hurricane contained in the body of teenage boy.  
Before Near can fully prepare himself, he perks up at the familiar sound of black boots on the tile floor. For some reason, Mello always felt the need to wear them.  
Already, the smaller boy can tell that Mello is in a bad mood. He could pick up on these things easily, but it was obvious in the way he walked and how harsh his footsteps were. It doesn't take a genius to know that sound.  
"Matt hasn't talked to me in two days." Mello says loudly. "He can put his DS down for one minute and answer my calls," He continues in a cold voice. He continues complaining after Near prepares both of their cups of coffee, and they sit at the small, white table.  
When Mello finishes, he rests his chin on the palm of his hand and looks at Near through narrow blue eyes. He seems to be calming down now but Near is still on edge. Even though he loves Mello deeply, he's still afraid of him. Mello likes this control over Near. He uses it strategically to his advantage.  
Mello stands up, interrupting Near's thoughts. "Let's go to our room."  
"Why?" Instead of answering his question, Mello grabs Near's hand and pulls him along into their bedroom.  
On the right side of the room is a good sized window hiding the sky behind thick blue curtains. Mello shoves them aside, revealing the overcast day.  
"Let's watch something. Go get snacks," Mello orders. Near walks out of the room and does as he's told.  
As the two don't have a television, Mello's laptop will have to do. He plugs it into the outlet beside the bed and logs into Netflix. Near comes back with a bowl of several different foods. Chex mix (ICONIC), Nutella, breadsticks, and Mello's favorite - chocolate. Mello sets his black laptop on the center of the bed.  
"Why are we doing this?" Near asks in his soft, monotonous voice.  
"Why do you think?" Mello replies sharply. "Can't you enjoy yourself once in a while?"  
Near twists a bit of his curly, white har. "You're right. I apologize."  
Mello walks over and picks Near up bridal-style. He gets on the bed and positions himself so that his legs are straight in front of him and a few pillows are supporting his back. He sets Near down on his lap. At first, the small boy sits straight, but then he tries to lay down and his back is supported by Mello's arm. The tall boy pulls Near closer to him.


End file.
